


Stamina Fix

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Exhaustion, Gangbang, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Multi, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Voyeurism, beastiality, cum stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Barry heads over to Saints and Sinners for his usual gangbang with the Rogues but today they have something new for him; a big German Shepard by the name Cabbage.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Stamina Fix

Barry hastily changes out of his suit on the way over and back into his normal clothes. He takes a second outside Saints and Sinners to catch his breath, primp a little, and try not to look like he ran here before heading inside. 

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," he apologizes sheepishly. The Rogues, of course, are less than bothered. "I ran into traffic of all things." 

"You're always late, Scarlet," Len assures him in amusement. Barry just grins back. He tries not to be because he knows they clear the place out for him but it's a hard habit to break. They never say anything about it. He's considered telling them they _don't_ have to close the bar for their sessions but he's still a little hesitant about that. There's probably also legal issues involved but those generally are considered 'guidelines' with the Rogues, anyways. Despite just having changed into these clothes, Barry begins stripping out of them. 

A bark distracts him and he stops what he's doing to blink owlishly at the large German Shepard sitting at Digger's feet. 

"Do I want to know who's dog that is?" he asks then resumes his unlavish undress. 

"Nah. I just borrowed 'im, don't worry," Digger assures. Barry decides he'll deal with that when it becomes an issue. 

"We think we have a solution to your stamina problem," Len says. Barry arches a brow at him. 

" _I_ have a stamina problem?" he replies with an amused grin. 

"Yeah, you got too much of it," Mick scoffs. 

"I didn't realize that was a complaint," Barry assures. "I have told you guys you don't have to keep going until I finish. I'll keep going all night if you let me." 

"We figured it'd be fun regardless," Len promises, a charming little smirk on his face that gets Barry's blood pumping. He's already let them try some things with him before that he may not have suggested on his own and they were definitely exciting so needless to say, he's eager to see what they've planned this time. He likes to think of himself as a pretty open minded person 

"Yeah, okay," Barry says and he comes to stand naked in the middle of the bar where the Rogues can all see him. Anticipation alone has already riled him up and he rubs his pussy in his hand leisurely in the meantime. The dog barks again and he glances at it wearily. He actually doesn't like dogs all that much. He'll tolerate them but being chased one too many times as a kid makes him weary. 

"Zip it," Digger scoffs, pulling the dog's collar with both hands. "Yield." The dog sits back obediently. 

"We wanna watch you fuck the dog," Len explains, nodding his head towards the really _massive_ creature. Barry's face pales. 

"You- the _dog_?" he repeats. Okay, maybe not that open. Barry looks at the dog again nervously and his face darkens when he realizes it's cock is already starting to unsheath. Obviously he knows the Rogues aren't going to do anything he doesn't want but the suggestion is- surprisingly not a complete turn off. 

"He's trained," Digger offers with a far less charming smirk. "Guy I know keeps 'em for his animal porn." Barry can feel his face grow unnaturally hot. He definitely didn't want to know where that dog came from. 

"Is that- safe? For either of us?" he asks unsurely. 

"Plenty," Len assures. "He gave us some 'tips'. We know when to pull him off you if we need to." The dog wags his tail eagerly and wiggles but stays sat. Clearly he already has a pretty good idea that Barry's his new mount- probably on account of him walking in and immediately getting naked.

"If you say no, then it's no, and we'll take 'im outside to wait until Digger takes 'im back," Lisa promises. Barry knows that even if the reassurance is nice. The dog looks friendly enough and if it responds this well to commands, he doesn't see it being an issue. It's cock already doesn't look small, though, and it's still growing. Not to mention he knows it's knotted and he has no idea how big that's going to be. 

"But you all want to see me do this?" he asks again. They all unanimously nod with clear interest. That makes it pretty easy to sway Barry's decision. He is interested in trying and knowing that it's something they'd _enjoy_ seeing is enough to make him more confident in his decision. 

"And you're sure you can pull him off whenever?" Barry asks. 

"Oh yeah," Digger assures. "Had to pay a lotta money to borrow this one but he'll listen." Len gives Digger a less than pleased glare. He probably wasn't supposed to mention they paid for this but it's a little late now. Barry's already made up his mind anyways. 

"I- I'll try it, sure," he agrees. If it turns out to be too weird, he'll just make them stop. Easy enough. Len signs a word at him and Barry looks at him curiously. 

"Just say that and Cabbage will go back to his crate. Hard stop," he explains. Barry can't help but snort a laugh. 

"His name's Cabbage?" he asks. Cabbage wags his tail even more excitedly at hearing his name. 

"It's a stupid mutt, who cares what it's name is," Digger scoffs. Clearly Digger cares. Barry signs the word back just to be sure he knows it and Len nods. Between that and their usual safeword, he's a little more at ease over this. Cabbage does look like a friendly enough dog even if Barry doesn't strictly like dogs. Plus he is staying put without Digger having to hold him down so he's well behaved, too. 

"Okay," Barry says. "Ready whenever." Digger looks to Len who nods and he unhooks the leash from Cabbage's collar. Still, Cabbage remains sitting for the time being though he's clearly eager to be given the go ahead. 

"Go on, then," Digger scoffs. "Go say hi." Cabbage is up immediately and walks to Barry with his tail wagging the entire way. He sits at his feet and excitedly noses for Barry's hands to be pet. Alright, Barry likes _one_ dog. He pets Cabbage around the head and ears fondly and Cabbage just keeps wagging his tail. Then he really says 'hi' by sticking his nose between Barry's thighs.

His cold nose catches Barry a little off guard but he stops himself from pulling away or trying to push Cabbage off. The dog noses and sniffs his cunt curiously and Barry covers his mouth to stop from making any noises over the unusual sensation. It doesn't feel bad really but needless to say, Cabbage has all the finesse of a bull in a China shop. Then he starts licking. 

" _Oh_ ," Barry gasps quietly. Unlike his nose, Cabbage's tongue is warm and very, very wet. He licks slowly, dragging his tongue through Barry's folds and flicking his clit with each pass. It's so flexible and broad, Barry's knee grow weak and he moans softly. Cabbage seems to get more excited with Barry's noises and he stands again to get a better angle. He _is_ a big dog and Barry doesn't exactly want to get knocked over. 

Carefully, Barry puts his hands on Cabbage's head as he gets down on the floor to steady himself. Cabbage is on him immediately, licking his face and going straight for his mouth. Dog tongue in his mouth is- sure something. Barry shudders at the sensation before quickly finding it too weird and pushing him off with a rasp for breath. He sputters a little. Gross. 

Cabbage takes this push and goes right back to licking his cunt. Barry's legs jolt as the dog, now with a better angle and leverage, really digs in. He stuffs his tongue inside and Barry groans as he sits back on his forearms. His thick tongue digs deep, slicking Barry with spit and lapping at his insides unlike anything he's felt before. He can't help himself from squirming in pleasure and eventually laying flat to arch his hips into it. Cabbage can reach so deep with just his tongue alone, Barry's brain shorts out more than a little. 

When he tilts his head back, he sees Lisa and Rosa sat together at the bar. Barry turns himself a bit to see better. Rosa's leisurely rubbing Lisa's clit under her skirt and in return, Lisa strokes her cock to the same pace. They watch him with interest and Lisa gives him a fond little wink. Heat rises in his belly. Barry looks around more to the rest of the Rogues doing much the same. Len and Mick sit in the same booth together; Len leaned on the table as he casually rubs his growing hard on through his jeans and Mick already with a hand in his jeans rubbing his clit. 

Marco and Roy seem especially interested, having moved closer to get a better look even if they're currently more conservative about touching themselves yet. Digger, of course, is already busy stroking his cock steadily- just seeing Barry naked is usually enough to get _him_ going. Hartley sits off on his own, rubbing his cunt through his jeans, and likewise, James is perched with his cock in hand elsewhere but they seem to be waiting for something more substantial to happen. 

Their attention drives Barry's desire up even more and he groans deeply as Cabbage continues to lavish his pussy without pause. He squirms, arching against the floor and trying not to squeeze Cabbage between his thighs. Finesse matters much less with a tongue like that. Barry's toes curl when he comes and he holds one of Cabbage's ears as he whines. Cabbage is happy to keep licking regardless, coating Barry's cunt in spit and his own slick. Which Barry wouldn't mind so much but there's only so much to watch. 

It only takes Barry actively pushing at Cabbage's head to get him off. He woofs softly and sits back, impatient as it may be, for further instruction. Barry manages to push himself back up somewhat and catches his breath. Now he can see Cabbage's cock in full, unsheathed and dripping with a thick precum. Considering how big he is, it's not shocking his cock looks a little intimidating. He rubs his drenched pussy as he debates if he can even take that. If he can take two Rogues at once, he supposes this won't be an issue. 

Barry moves closer to get a better look and Cabbage licks the side of his head fondly. He huffs a laugh before reaching to touch his erect cock. It's hotter than Barry expected and Cabbage whines as he strokes it slowly. It's more than a handful, too, with an odd shape to it; a pointed tip that tapers into a bulbous middle then down to where Barry assumes his knot will be later. Barry strokes it more and Cabbage humps into his hand. 

"Are you going to return the favor, Scarlet?" Len asks. Barry looks at him curiously for a moment before realising what he wants. He looks back at the dog cock unsurely as he strokes. 

"Is he- clean?" he asks. 

"Snart made me wash the damn dog myself," Digger assures. "If he doesn't smell like fuckin' daisies, I'll suck his dick myself." 

"Don't make offers you're not gonna keep," Lisa warns. Barry grins in amusement. He looks at the precum coating his hand before easing himself down onto his elbows. Cabbage stands suddenly and Barry blinks in surprise at the eyeful he gets. It throbs and thick precum drips down in ropes. He rubs his thighs together. Tentatively, Barry holds the dog's cock steady before touching his tongue to the side and giving him a testing lick. The taste is not particularly any different aside from what is definitely the lingering scent of dog. Deciding he can tolerate it, he draws his tongue up the full length of the side and over the tip. 

Cabbage whines. 

"That's it," Len encourages lowly. "Good boy." Barry feels his face heat up. He's not fully sure who Len is referring to and he doesn't suppose it matters. Easily driven by the encouragement, Barry curiously traces the odd curves of Cabbage's hard cock with his tongue before taking the tip in his mouth. The amount of precum is truly ridiculous and when Barry pulls off, he lets it drool from his mouth. It's not as thick as it looks but it's much, much hotter. He takes the cock a little deeper into his mouth.

Barry jumps a little when someone touches the back of his thighs and groans fondly. He closes his eyes as his dripping pussy is parted and a warm tongue caresses his clit. Definitely Roy. Barry bobs his head along the first couple inches of cock. Cabbage quickly grows impatient, however, and the sudden thrust forward catches Barry off guard. He braces himself better as the dog begins thrusting into his mouth, pushing deeper each time seeking his warmth. The shape makes the sensation interesting and Barry whimpers as he feels the pointed tip jab against the back of his mouth. It doesn’t go any further, the fat middle pressing against his lips with each thrust and he just braces himself to let the dog shallowly fuck his face. 

Behind him, Roy pulls off with a pleased noise and Barry can hear the low groan Marco makes in response. His cunt twitches hotly at how much they’re enjoying this. He groans around Cabbage’s cock as he feels Roy’s hard cock rub between his folds. Barry arches and tries to rut back against him but he’s well wedged between Roy and the dog. Roy pushes in slow and easy, making Barry needily shimmy his hips for more. Cabbage, on the other hand, seems to be fed up with all his movement. Suddenly, the dog wraps his paws around Barry’s chest and properly mounts his mouth. 

The thick middle pushes harder against his lips and Barry winces as his jaw is stretched around it. It pops in past his teeth and Barry gags faintly as it’s thrust down his throat. Cabbage is a little eager with his thrusts but it's nothing Barry can't handle. He steadies himself on his hands to make sure he keeps his balance and tries not to choke on all the precum in the process. 

"Look at you," Marco groans. Barry can't actually see him considering he can't move his head but he shudders when Marco strokes his throat and makes a pitiful whine around the cock. Marco murmurs something in Spanish but Barry's too scatterbrained to make out what it is. Cabbage definitely responds well, though, thrusting quicker now. It's getting hard to breathe and Barry can feel the drool and pre running down his chin.

"He is wetter than usual," Roy agrees hotly. "Listen to that." Barry can barely hear over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. The lewd sound of Roy thrusting into him slow and hard becomes embarrassingly loud when he actually listens. There's no doubting everyone in the room can hear it. Marco grabs Cabbage's collar to pull him off and Barry feels his jaw stretch again just to get it out of his mouth. He catches his breath, spit and precum stringing to his mouth as he rasps quietly. 

Barry glances over his shoulder minutely as Roy pulls out and moves aside so Marco can gesture Cabbage in place. The slight ache in his jaw reminds him how big Cabbage is but his earlier worry has now turned to excited anticipation. He shimmies his hips to entice Cabbage, not that he needs it, and feels the hot slick run down the inside of his thighs. He is really wet and he's not fully sure if it's because he's more aroused than usual or because Cabbage did a very good job getting him ready. 

The weight of Cabbage clambering onto his back makes some of Barry's weariness come back. He is large and if Barry wants him off, it seems like it wouldn't be as easy as promised. Still, for now that isn't the case. He bows his head to try to watch as Cabbage latches onto his waist and eagerly begins humping at his backside. His hard cock pokes and prods the back of Barry's thighs and rubs up against his pussy again and again but his aim could use some work. Barry bites his lip as he lifts his hips a little higher to try to help him along. 

His breath catches when the tip suddenly slides between his folds and grinds against his clit without warning. Barry shudders out a moan. Again he tries to angle himself better. Marco puts a hand on the small of his back and gives Cabbage a hand lining himself up. Once the tip is in, Cabbage really digs his paws in to thrust forward. He's back to thrusting before he gets very deep, pushing the thick middle of his cock against Barry's cunt again and again. Barry digs his fingers into the floorboards harder with each one, anticipating it pushing inside and aching to feel it stretch him. 

"Fer fuck's sake, help the damn thing along, would ya?" Digger scoffs impatiently. 

"Barry?" Len questions. Barry lifts his head blearily at his name but the repeated pressure against his clit makes it hard to focus. It's not enough to come and it's driving him mad. "Barry, talk to us. Do you want more?" Barry nods.

"Please," he begs. "It's so _close_." He was already wet before but now he's absolutely dripping with his own slick and Cabbage's precum. There's so much of it he can feel it coating his inner walls easily. Marco pushes Cabbage forward more, urging him to mount Barry properly, and Cabbage gladly obligates. Barry whimpers as he feels the crux of his cock begin to push inside him, rubbing against his clit and stretching him to accommodate it. It feels a lot bigger than it had in his mouth. 

As slick as he is, it pops in with a final push and Barry gasps as Cabbage freely drives the entirety of his cock inside. That hard, pointed tip jabs the entrance to his womb square on. Barry sees stars as he orgasms again. It's not at all like taking two of the Rogues. Just the shape of it alone makes him feel stretched deeper than usual and it rubs against his gspot no matter how Cabbage, or Barry, moves. It's much, much hotter even with Barry's increased temperature and leaks precum inside him like a broken faucet.

Of course, Cabbage doesn't actually stay still for any length of time. Immediately he's thrusting into Barry at a rapid, almost violent pace. Barry struggles to keep himself up on his hands just from the sheer force of it. 

"Yes, yes, yes," he chats hotly. "Good boy. _Good boy_." He definitely feels like he's going to have some bruises even if only briefly. Barry reaches back to wrap an arm around Cabbage's neck to help support himself and Cabbage eagerly licks at his face again. 

"Now that's a sight," Roy says. Barry whines as the faint bulge in his belly is touched and his thighs quiver. He doesn't need to look around to know everyone is thoroughly enjoying the show. What little he can hear over Cabbage, and his own dripping pussy, is more than enough. 

"How's that feel, Barry?" Rosa asks. 

"Good," Barry rasps out between breaths. "Really, really good. _Fuck_. He's so big and energetic." Roy reaches further down to rub his clit and Barry jerks, groaning out a broken noise as he comes again. Cabbage pulls him back harder and Barry has to steady himself on his elbows now to keep his balance. His cock grinds deep, rubbing and jabbing his womb more insistently now. 

"Alright, pull him off," Len instructs. 

"W-wait," Barry says quickly. "Why? He's- he's fine. God, he's really fine." 

"He's going to knot," Marco explains. Roy's already reached down further to hold his fingers where they connect, ensuring Cabbage doesn't push any deeper than he already is. "Once he's knotted, there's no pulling him off until he's done. Could be ten minutes, could be half an hour." 

Right. The knot. Barry forgot. 

"That- would that be bad?" Barry asks. Maybe he's just stupid with pleasure but that doesn't sound awful. Tied to a dog for thirty minutes with the Rogues around to entertain in the meantime? Okay, thirty minutes might be a long time especially for him but he'll live. 

"He's a big dog, Barry. His knot is going to be big. Are you sure you can take it?" Marco asks. Barry already feels plenty full as it is but, okay, maybe they're a little right about him being a size king. He clenches down around Cabbage and Cabbage whines almost as impatiently as Barry. Roy keeps a good hold on him for the time being even if he's well behaved enough not to move on his own. 

“Y-yeah, I’m sure,” he agrees with a little nod. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants it. Fortunately, his speedster physiology makes it impossible to damage him beyond repair and besides that, Barry’s come to be a bit of a masochist because of it anyways. Now that the thought is in his mind, there’s an itch in his belly he won’t be able to scratch until he at least tries. Marco looks to Len for confirmation. 

“Are you sure, Scarlet?” Len asks again. “Once he’s knotted, he’s not going to listen to the crate command.” 

“I’m sure,” Barry groans. “I’m sure, I’m sure. _Please_.” At the very least, he needs Cabbage moving again. Len nods. Roy slowly takes his hand away and at once, Cabbage is happily back to humping Barry absolutely stupid. Barry arches his back as he leans into it. 

"Go on mutt, knot your mount," Digger says. Cabbage definitely doesn't need to be told twice. He pushes forward so hard, Barry's knocked onto his chest and he presses his cheek to the floor. His thrusts get shorter and quicker with each one until Barry can feel it starting to swell inside him. Once it's clear he _can't_ pull back anymore, Cabbage stops moving. It grows quicker than Barry was expecting and he whines hotly as he feels it stretch him right along with it. 

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," he rasps against the floor. "Yes, yes, _yes_." He spreads his thighs wider both to stabilize himself and to be sure the Rogues have a good view of how well he's tied. Hopefully one of them is filming this for him later. 

"Damn, look at that thing," James groans. It feels huge and as the knot swells, Barry can feel the hard tip pressing harder against his cervix. His toes curls and he shivers violently as another orgasm is pulled out of him. There's so much pressure on now both his clit and gspot, it's impossible to get away from the mind numbing pleasure. The pressure against his womb quickly grows uncomfortable, then _painful_. Barry whimpers louder than he means to when the hard tip finally slips inside. There's a brief moment where he's sure he's going to actually pass out from bliss before it passes. 

_Then_ Cabbage starts coming. The sheer heat of the cum flooding inside him makes Barry moan pathetically. He's long abandoned trying to brace himself and he weakly digs his fingers into the floor for grounding. It's so hot and thin and there's so _much_ of it. Barry likes the Rogues and he thoroughly appreciates they're always up to get off with him but this is something else _entirely_. He's so caught up in yet another orgasm, he doesn't hear his name being called at all. 

It even takes him a few seconds to realise someone's snapping in front of his nose. 

"Barry," Marco repeats. "Barry, are you alright?" Barry nods weakly and Marco grins at him. 

"Feels- _really_ good," he groans. "He's so deep and filling me so much. I love it." 

Mick holds his hand out to Digger who smacks it away irritably. 

"There's still time for him to pass out," he scoffs. Mick smacks him back harder. 

"Don't start," Len says mildly and the two huff at each other. 

Barry whines as Cabbage moves suddenly, scrambling as he tries to get untangled. Roy quickly helps him and Cabbage twists himself around to face away from Barry, squeezing his cock in his snug pussy. He's still coming. Barry can feel his thick cock twitch and pulse inside him and it makes him shudder. Marco takes his chin and Barry leans into the touch, opening his mouth without thinking to let Marco leisurely guide his hard cock in. 

"You're quite pretty when you're fucked out like this," Roy compliments as he moves around as well. He strokes his cock and Barry manages enough energy back to get his arm out from under him. Letting Marco thrust into his mouth, Barry strokes Roy in his hand. He muffles out a low groan as Cabbage moves minutely, pulling Barry with him in the process and making him flutter his eyes shut. When he moves again, Barry realises someone else is fussing with him. 

"You really did take the whole knot," James murmurs and he whistles lowly. He rubs his thumb over Barry's stretched pussy, making him really feel where Cabbage's knot has tied them impossibly tight together. "That's a tight fit. He looks like he's gonna split you in half." It doesn't feel far off. He already feels heavy with cum and he's not sure Cabbage has even stopped yet. 

Barry groans to the extent that he can as Marco fucks his mouth. James strokes his stiff clit and Barry squirms fruitlessly at the overstimulation the extra attention brings. Being brought to orgasm again actually hurts and writhing on Cabbage's knot doesn't help pull him back any. Everything feels too good. Roy leans over to kiss Marco and as he does, he pushes Barry's head down. Barry makes a little noise as Marco comes in his mouth and he swallows it before Roy lets him up again. 

Roy isn't far behind. Barry strokes him quicker and blinks his eyes closed in surprise when he comes suddenly, streaking Barry's face with it. Catching his breath isn't much of an option when he can't move or even rest at all without feeling the still rock hard, throbbing cock stuffed deep inside him. When they move aside, James takes their place shortly after. He makes no bones about grabbing Barry's hair and pushing his cock into his mouth unceremoniously. 

Barry's tired and malleable in James' grip. He uses his tongues lazily but James is more interested in fucking his face anyways, quickly working his way to pushing down Barry's throat until he gags. Going from Cabbage's pointed, oddly shaped cock back to something more normal is strange but easier to deepthroat at least. He drools, fingers dug into James’ thighs, as James ruts down his throat with a pleased groan. As usual, he only slows when he’s about to come, thrusting hard and deep down Barry’s throat until finally just holding him there. James giggles quietly as he pulls out and Barry contently slumps forward. 

“Burnt out already, Barr?” Hartley asks. He gives Barry’s face a few gentle little pats as he comes to sit in front of him. Barry smiles drunkenly up at him. 

“Not yet,” he assures. “Just recuperating- and enjoying.” They were right, Cabbage was a good way to quickly burn off a lot of his energy, but he’s still only on his first lap. Hartley laughs and he moves closer to pull Barry’s face into his warm cunt. Barry holds his hips loosely as he gladly goes about eating him out and Hartley pushes his hair back to see his face. 

“Don’t let him fall asleep,” Rosa says mildly. “If he takes a nap, we’re gonna be here all night. Dog or no dog.” 

“Yeah yeah, I got him,” Digger says. “Up, dog.” Barry whimpers as Cabbage perks up suddenly, standing upright again and pulling Barry back up onto his knees fully. His knot is still so swollen, Barry has no choice but to be pulled along with him. At least he seems to have stopped coming. Digger manhandles him with the same care as usual, grabbing one of his knees and lifting to show off his stretched cunt and cum swollen belly. Barry flusters as he's put on display so lewdly. 

"Oh yeah, get a good picture of that," Digger encourages. "Leave it to you not to spill a drop." He touches the small bulge in his belly and Barry whines at the strange, tight feeling. It's strange being stuffed like this but Barry craves new sensations and this one is fantastic. Hartley wraps his hand in Barry's hair to grip him better as he ruts against his mouth and Barry responds with more tongue. Digger whistles and Cabbage tilts his head curiously. 

"Here, dog, why don't you give Lisa a hand?" he says and Cabbage gladly walks forward a few steps to where Digger points- and drags Barry with him. 

" _Oh fuck_. Wa-wait-" Barry rasps, moaning weakly as the dog's knot strains against his tight cunt. Wow that's really in there. Being dragged backwards like this leaves him inherently scrambling to find purchase and his knees sore. 

"Absolutely not," Lisa scoffs back, covering her pussy with her hand. "You keep that thing away from me, Digger, or it'll be mounting you next." 

"So Flash can get bred but you're too good for a little lickin'?" Digger asks. Cabbage woofs quietly and Barry can feel his tail wagging against his back. All the movement only manages to make his overstimulated body catch fire all over again. 

"Why don't you come a little closer and ask," Lisa offers threateningly. Digger wisely decides not to do that. 

"Come on, Barry," Hartley encourages, moving forward again to make up for him being pulled away. "Finish me off. Don't be a prude." Barry nods as Hartley pulls his hair again and more than happily returns to eating him out with new fever. His slick sticks to his mouth and Hartley groans contently as he licks. "Better. Good boy." 

Cabbage backs up and Barry's breath catches as his cock is suddenly pushed _deeper_ inside him, grinding against his sweet spot again and making his cunt clench uselessly around his thick girth. Barry digs his fingers into Hartley's hips with a pitiful whimper. 

"Looks like it's starting to go down," Digger says. He tugs at Barry's pussy and Cabbage snorts. It certainly doesn't _feel_ like it's getting any smaller or softer for that matter. Barry still feels stuffed to the brim and then some. He's not sure he's ever been this stretched before. Hartley's thighs clench around his head when he gets close to orgasm. Barry eagerly laps and sucks at his clit until he finally does, pushing Barry's mouth into his dripping cunt with a deep groan. He pins in there for a moment while he comes down and Barry licks up the slick and cum beginning to run down his chin. 

Hartley pets his hair before moving aside for someone else. 

Cabbage tugs again and Barry grips the floor as his knot pulls him back. He can feel it trying to come free but it's still too big to do anything but drag him. Digger makes Cabbage move back again and Barry presses his face against the floor as he tries not to come. That goes out the window pretty quick when Digger reaches down to rub his hard clit. 

"Come on, le'go," he murmurs in a husky voice. Barry whimpers as Cabbage pulls back more insistently, obviously tired of being tied anyways. Digger keeps a hold on the base of his cock so he doesn't yank his knot out and strokes Barry feverishly to get him wet again. He squirms as another orgasm washes over him and if he weren't already face down on the floor, he would be. If anything, he's definitely never had this many this closely together. 

"There we go. _Hell_ ," Digger groans. Barry whines as he feels the knot stretch his entrance trying to pull free. He digs his nails in and fortunately, he's so exhausted there's not much resistance. Much like going in, once enough of it's out, the rest pops out all at once. Barry comes again with a weak cry. Digger helps Cabbage off slowly and Barry immediately collapses flat once he's no longer being held up. Unsurprisingly, he feels achingly empty all too sudden. 

Barry murmurs a soft complaint as Digger rolls him over onto his back. It's more comfortable, however, and he groans as his aching knees are given some relief. Digger rubs his clit again before spreading his gapping pussy between his fingers. He can feel the cum slowly starting to leak out. 

"That was a hell of a stretch," Rosa murmurs. " _Fuck_." Barry moans another little noise of disagreement as Digger moves him again, this time pulling him into his lap and hastily shoving his achingly hard cock in. It's not the same, of course, but it's good enough. He's quick and rough about it, clearly having been _patiently_ waiting his turn. Soon, Barry's rutting back against him, his energy already coming back in bursts. 

Cabbage pads around curiously and Barry blinks up at him. He licks Barry's face again and, like before, quickly hones in on his mouth for eager kisses. Barry's tired enough now that he doesn't mind as much and he lets the dog lick him as much as he'd like. His tongue is still strange and long enough Barry has to try not to gag on it when it occasionally reaches too deep. 

"Fuck yeah," Digger groans. "What a pretty little mount you are." 

"I feel like you were way more into this than you were pretending to be, Harkness," Lisa suggests smugly. 

"What a man does in his own time is his own business, _Snart_ ," he replies shortly. "Maybe I can show you sometime." 

"Maybe you can die," Lisa answers. Barry pants when Cabbage finally deems himself finished and once more wanders off. He plops down a short distance away to lick his own cock. Barry sits up minutely and spreads his thighs wide to watch Digger fuck him. It's a shame his personality could use some work because he does have a nice cock. The baseball sized bulge in his stomach is far too noticable and every jab against his cum stuffed womb makes Barry flutter his eyes closed in pleasure. 

Digger pulls out suddenly, stroking his cock and groaning as he comes over Barry's well fucked pussy. Barry reaches down to rub himself as Digger moves aside. 

"Still got some juice left?" Rosa asks as she and Lisa finally come to take their turn. 

"Yeah," Barry agrees needily, rutting against his own hand for more. " _Please_." Rosa gestures to him for Lisa to pick first. Lisa grins as she hikes her skirt up and moves between his legs. While she slots their thighs together, Rosa moves around above him, gathering his hair up between her hands to push it out of the way. Barry moans appreciatively as Lisa rubs her hot, wet cunt against his, slow and painfully tedious at first then with more vigor. She angles her hips to grind their clits together until they're both groaning hotly. Rosa rubs her cock against his face before pushing her thumb into his mouth and sliding inside. Barry licks her cock and thumb messily and she hums back. 

"Come on, Barry," she encourages. "You can do better than that. Don't tell me you're tired already." He makes an effort to do more but with her holding his hair in one hand and his jaw in the other, there's not actually a ton of room for him to do so. Rosa thrusts into his mouth quicker and he uses his tongue as much as he can but it mostly just contributes to more drool running down his face. 

"Damn, you were right, he's a lot wetter than usual," Lisa groans. The slick sound of her frotting against him makes Barry's face hot all over again. "Gonna have to bring your new friend over more often, huh? Cabbage would probably like that." 

"Couple of our boys wouldn't be complainin', either," Rosa agrees in amusement. Lisa twists herself around and with a little arch, leans over to give Rosa a kiss. Rosa meets her gladly, pushing her cock down Barry's throat as she closes the distance between them. Barry twists underneath them with a muffled moan. Lisa rocks against him quicker now and she feels the bulge in his stomach with a thumb and a lick of her lip. 

"You really are stuffed," she murmurs. "You look good like this, Flash." Rosa puts a hand over his throat to feel her cock inside as she thrusts into his mouth. 

"Yeah, but you always look good fucked," she assures. Lisa laughs. She claws his thighs as she comes, her rubbing turning into short, rough grinds as she rides it out. Rosa isn't far behind, groaning deeply as she comes down his throat only to pull out and finish on his face. Barry moans as Lisa pinches his clit and quickly brings him to another orgasm as well. 

He's definitely feeling a little sore when they contently leave him to lay in a heap. It won't last long but for the time being, it's a good kind of ache that leaves him feeling worked out and satisfied. Barry huffs an achy noise when he's dragged upright and he looks back at Mick pulling him up. 

"You're not done yet," he says. Barry grins in amusement. He only helps as much as strictly needed for Mick to pull him into his lap, resting his head back against Mick's shoulder and moaning faintly as he's felt up. Mick rubs his silicone cock between Barry's thighs before pulling them apart and rubbing against his cunt instead. Barry wiggles his hips. 

"In," he groans. 

"Then put it in," Mick grunts back. Barry mewls a complaint but reaches back to wrap an arm around Mick's neck for support. He lifts his hips minutely, that alone making his aches all that more obvious, and guides the tip of the dildo to his cunt. He drops down quicker than he means to and groans tiredly. Mick grabs his hips, nipping at his throat as he starts rocking him down slow and easy. Len joins in, taking Barry’s chin in his hand and kissing with a grin. Barry leans into the touch heavily. 

“How about a little more then, Scarlet?" he offers quietly. Barry nods without hesitation, already reaching down to spread himself around Mick's cock. He's definitely more than stretched for it. Len kisses him again, warm and affection, as he moves into place with Mick so easily. Barry muffles out another moan as Len rubs his cock against his clit before pushing in alongside Mick. 

" _Oh, yes_ ," he murmurs. "Good. So good." Barry clings to Len's shoulders as they pin him between them and thrust into him at opposite rhythms. They're slow and tedious about it, drowning him in kisses from both sides until he's even more attention drunk than before, moaning and whining uselessly. He doesn't need to be touched again for yet another exhausting orgasm, the sensation now bordering on uncomfortable. 

"Good boy," Len groans against his mouth. Barry bites his lip as Len comes inside him, obviously having been holding off the entire show. He chases Len's mouth for more kisses as he gingerly pulls away but soon Mick is moving him again to get him into a better position. Once Mick's got him where he wants him, not a hard fete with how limber Barry is, he ruts into him quicker. When he finally comes, Barry can't help but let out a breath of relief. 

He is thoroughly worn out now. 

Mick pulls out slow and gives Barry a fond kiss before leaving him to lay back on the floor again. Barry manages to sit up on his forearms at least and just takes a moment to pant. That was really, really good. He always loves scenarios that leave him aching and exhausted and barely able to move. Looking around, most of the Rogues are recuperating as well and Cabbage has simply decided to take a nap. Len hands him a bottle of water. 

"Are you alright?" he asks. Barry nods. 

"Yeah," he promises, pausing to down the bottle. "That was- not what I was expecting but it was good. Not sure I want to make fucking dogs part of my normal routine but it was interesting." 

"Interesting to watch, too," Lisa assures. Barry shifts around, sitting up a little more and examining his stretched pussy properly. His speed healing means he doesn't stay stretched for long but it's still very clear how stuffed he actually was. Not to mention getting the doggie cum out of his _womb_ is going to be a fun night. There's so much in him. He's eager to see the video they took. 

"Ready for more?" Barry asks curiously. They all stare at him a moment. "What?" 

"You're fucking joking," Rosa says. Barry pouts. 

"Cabbage did most of the work," he says. "You guys should be well rested. After, maybe he'll be ready for a second round, too." 

"You're some kind of man, you know that, Scarlet?" Len huffs in amusement. "Alright, someone go get the box." 


End file.
